Users oftentimes have a variety of different files of interest to them, such as document files, image files, music files, video files, and so forth. These files can be stored on various storage devices, such as on a hard drive of the user's computer or on a server over a network. Tracking these files across such storage devices, however, can be cumbersome on the user, oftentimes requiring the user to access those various storage devices from each application with which he or she desires to use the files and keep track of which storage devices have which files.